Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collision probability determination apparatus, which is installed in a vehicle and determines probability of a collision between the vehicle and a target detected by a radar, a camera and the like, and a program.
Related Art
A collision avoidance system for a vehicle is required to accurately determine probability of a collision between a vehicle and a target such as another vehicle and a pedestrian. For example, in JP-A-2004-103018, a relative movement path (trace) of a detected target with respect to a vehicle is obtained to determine the probability of a collision. Specifically, according to the configuration of JP-A-2004-103018, a plurality of data indicating position coordinates of a target detected by two infrared cameras are calculated during a monitoring period. Then, a straight line is obtained as the relative movement path. A mean value of the squares of the distances from the data points to a straight line becomes the minimum.
According to the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2004-103018, it can be considered that a predicted arrival position of the target on an X axis indicating the width direction of the vehicle with reference to the position of the vehicle is calculated based on the relative movement path, and probability of a collision is determined based on the calculated predicted arrival position. However, since the relative movement path is calculated with averaging by using past data, the calculation result is averaged by the past data even when the movement direction of the target is suddenly changed. Hence, the accuracy in calculating the predicted arrival position is lowered. As a result, collision probability cannot be appropriately determined.